1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards an illuminated display structure in the form of a display plate or the like capable of being mounted on a vehicle in the position of a license plate wherein the illumination of a light transmitting material plate serves to direct light through non-opaque cutout portions of an opaque shield structure in order to present an illuminated display of predetermined indicia defined by the non-opaque illuminated portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illuminated display panels or display signs used for informative or decorative display such as in advertising or the like are quite well known in the prior art. Typically, such devices include structural components used in combination with light source such as one or more light bulbs wherein the field of illumination covers the information or "display" to be illuminated and exposed for viewing. Further, the prior art structures generally incorporate the illumination source being directed onto the face of a display surface to facilitate viewing thereof. Alternately, the source of illumination is built into the interior of the subject display structure to accomplish a form of "backlighting."
The following United States Patents are representative of the above-type structures available in the prior art: U.S. Pat Nos. 2,551,662 to Mohr; 2,251,861 to Willer; 2,727,327 to Colby; 2,297,851 to Wyss, Jr.; 3,402,492 to Clapham, Jr.; 3,349,511 to Aronoff; 3,406,475 to O'Donnell; 3,464,133 to De Poray; 3,497,686 to Young; and 3,968,584 to Kingston.
Further included in the above-noted prior art structures are display assemblies incorporating the use of a plastic or like material light transmitting plates or panels wherein a source of illumination such as a light bulb is exposed directly to a portion of the light transmitting panel for the purpose of illuminating the entire panel. Indicia is then structured or formed on the panel itself and accordingly enhanced or illuminated to facilitate viewing thereof.
However, in spite of the extensive activity in this area, there is still a need for a structurally versatile illuminated display assembly capable of displaying illuminated indicia or like informative material. Further, such a preferred structure should be compact in design and construction so as to be capable of being mounted on a mobile vehicle such as an automobile in the general vicinity of or as a substitution for a license plate.